<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The legendary treasure of all might by The_family_disappointment</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052805">The legendary treasure of all might</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_family_disappointment/pseuds/The_family_disappointment'>The_family_disappointment</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia, Pirates of the Caribbean, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Pirate, Pirates, mha - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_family_disappointment/pseuds/The_family_disappointment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time when pirates still roamed the seas, and quirks did not exist yet. A pirate named Aries sparrow Captain of the Black Pearl, Daughter of Jack sparrow sets out to find the legendary treasure of all might. katsuki bakugou captain of the dynamite and izuku midoriya captain of the Deku are also trying to find the treasure. The UA Navy is trying to gain the treasure of all might, in hopes that it would stop all pirates so they hire a group of privateers called the LOV to help them. Little did they know tomura shigaraki leader of the LOV, Captain of the all for one, his first mate Dabi and their newest recruit Himiko toga have different ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The legendary treasure of all might</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aries sparrow was a muscular person, raised by her father after her mother died ,23-year-old Aries sparrow has sat out for the legendary treasure of all might in hopes that it will return her father from Davey Jones locker. Her first mate Denki, and 19 other Pirates have set out on the Black Pearl for all might's treasure, they say the treasure is on the enchanted ship one for all, many have gone looking for it but none have succeeded since his execution 30 years ago.</p><p>Location: the Black pearl 

Date: unknown<br/>
Time: 3:48 pm</p><p> </p><p>“Capt’n,” a blonde boy with a lightning bolt in his hair said as he entered the captain's cabin. “What Denki” The captain said. “ I we got it capt’n the map to one for all” 
Captain Aries smirked slightly “any trouble?” “Aye A wee bit..” “ UA navy?” “ yes and no, will you see I found out we’re not the only ones to have a map..” “fuck...” Aries said under her breath. “ Who exactly has the other maps?” “Captain bakugou and Captain midoriya,” Denki said “and UA has hired a group of privateers, LOV to be specific” “Hmm well I suppose we better hurry,” The captain said “ well what are you waiting for?! Get going! Tell those bilge scum up there to get their ass moving!” “Aya aye captain!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>